Summer Gleeson
Summer Gleeson is a current events reporter and news anchor in Gotham City. She was the host of the news show, Gotham Insider, ''on the television chanel WGOB. History Summer Gleeson became one of Gotham's biggest news celebrities, as well as media figures, starting out working in newspapers, and local public television, working her way to fame in Gotham. She soon became a fixture around high society and the entertainment business. However, as a public figure she was involved in many of the criminals activities in Gotham. She was kidnapped by Joker on Christmas' Eve and the mad man planned to destroy the train where Summer's mother was traveling. The train was stopped and she was rescued, along with the other hostages by Batman.Christmas With the Joker Since she was the only reporter at the moment during the event, Summer made a news report on the attacks of Scarecrow on the Gotham University.Nothing to Fear Shortly after, Summer was reporting a conference by Hamilton Hill, when a metallic structure collapsed on top of him. Hill wasn't injured, and Summer approached him to ask him more questions instead of helping the man.Be a Clown Summer was also reporting live during the succesful police raid that captured a great fraction of Rupert Thorne's gang and she managed to record Harvey Dent's angry reaction against one of Thorne's men.Two-Face Part I When Wayne Enterprises were attacked by a mysterious ninja, Summer started investigating and she followed Bruce Wayne to a ceremony, where they where both kidnapped by one of Bruce's old enemies, Kyodai Ken. There, Bruce Wayne revealed to Gleeson that he has some martial art training, as the reporter had previously researched that Bruce once stayed in Japan. However, he only demonstrated himself to be a decent fighter, and nothing like Batman.Night of the Ninja Further, he did not fight at his best until Gleeson was unable to see. Summer was also the host of a TV show that showcased the present lives of past actors. Because of her research, she provided Batman and Robin with additional information on Mary Dahl, the former kid actress that abducted several of her co-stars. Summer's information allowed Batman to stop Dahl, but Batman didn't return the favor as Summer would've liked.Baby-Doll She was also later kidnapped by Lock-Up. Background Summer Gleeson had not appeared in any DC Comics before, and, like many DCAU original characters, has featured in Batman comics since. Her character seems to be based upon that of Vicki Vale, a character with many common traits but different enough for comparison. These traits include both having red hair, both being reporters and both knowing Bruce Wayne at a personal level. The main difference between the two is that Gleeson, unlike Vale, has never been romanticised with Bruce Wayne and only knows him professionally. Summer Gleeson also has an undisclosed past with Detective Harvey Bullock, as they have a relation based on past "favors".A Bullet for Bullock Appearances *Heart of Ice'' *''Feat of Clay Part I'' *''Feat of Clay Part II'' *''Nothing to Fear'' *''Be a Clown'' *''Appointment in Crime Alley'' *''The Clock King'' *''The Last Laugh'' *''Two-Face Part I'' *''Vendetta'' *''Night of the Ninja'' *''Beware the Gray Ghost'' *''I Am the Night'' *''Christmas With the Joker'' *''Joker's Wild'' *''Shadow of the Bat Part I'' *''Shadow of the Bat Part II'' *''Riddler's Reform'' *''Baby-Doll'' *''Make 'Em Laugh'' *''Lock-Up'' *''A Bullet for Bullock'' Feature Film *''Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero'' Video Games *The Adventures of Batman & Robin (SNES) References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Living Characters